LOVE SONGS AND SORROW
by Italian Wolf
Summary: Tony Onyx has a past shrouded...and he is a major kill joy Selena Barrett is a joker will she find out his secrets OCXOC all characters in the story are mine
1. Sorrows

Tony's POV

"Alright Maggots who took my helmet and did this,_** {holding out my helmet to show how my visor completely missing}**_" I yelled at my ODST team as I walk down the row of ten men and two women. Suddenly one of the women _**{who I recognized as Veranda}**_ started laughing and pointed to the woman next to her. My crimson red eyes focus on the face of the brand new addition to the team, her name was Selena, she had pale skin chilling purple eyes and raven black hair.

"So Hunter the commanders where right you are a handful, but in a week of our squads hell week training you won't be pulling pranks again and you can claim you've been through hell and back am I clear" I yelled at her.

**Wow she is quite the looker Tony watcha gonna do**

Oh so how is the psycho A.I in my head talking without my helmet on

**Well they put me in a chip in your head so…**

Well then shut the fuck up and when did ONI do that

**Naw it's to fun and my name is Christi and I can't tell you**

Well shit the fuck up Christi, wait you are female right

**Yes why you couldn't tell**

… no reason Christi

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's POV

As soon as Veranda sold me out I knew she was the Majors do it girl. In truth I can't blame her because he was any women's dream man, Dark black hair large muscles that show through his bulky ODST armor and enticing crimson eyes and he had a very sexy voice deep and husky and smooth, **{whoa I'm getting carried away** ways now I'm in trouble because of the prank I pulled and have to participate in their version of hell week. Before I transferred to this squad my friends would gossip about the live ammo that's used in their hell week training. Five of the most talented Hell Jumpers were brought out of the training room in burnies and stretchers pumped with bullets. So i now conclude that i am miserably fucked.

**Yes you are Selena and miserably isn't the word i believe you mean royally **

Please Dot I don't need the side comments so stop

**Fine I'm in your head when you need me**

Oh yeah and because I'm from ONI I have a A.I in my head that i hate

**Hey I can still hear your thoughts Selena **

Yep it is now official i'm screwed

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Tony's POV

"Well everyone move along we need to get to the pods, and Selena run to my room grab my backup helmet and the karambit knives on my shelve"

I hear a snippy "yes sir "as she walks towards my room to retrieve the items. I walk over to my pod checking over the controls to see if there's any problem when one occurs. "Hey Brute I have your things" I turn around to see Selena holding my old Shark face helmet that has the word Brute carved into visor of the helmet, ripping it from her grasp I practically yell "were are my karambits" my expression softening when she pulls out a leather sheath with my knives in it. About to say sorry she shoves the knives into my hand jumps in her pod and closes the hatch.

I look to my right to see Jules in his blue ODST sniper armor silently shaking his head "Tony I know she's missing but the call sign doesn't have to go too" he looks up waiting for my answer "your right Jules but once we get her back so will my call sign". Jules looks at me puts his hand on my shoulder "well hey we have to get to our pods, so good luck." Shaking hands we to our pods get in close the hatches and wait for me to press the release switch on the pods.

"Alright everyone listen up this isn't our regular op Jules tell 'em"

"Okay, ONI has picked up a brute stronghold on the planet below us, we are to eliminate it and extract a vital asset. Also there is a sighting of a brute chiefton and a squad of jackal snipers with stalker brutes so be careful everyone" Jules gave a half hearted good luck to everyone before i slammed my fist onto the eject switch last thing going through my mind was that vital asset, i hope she is okay.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's POV

when Tony yelled at me because of the knives i was pissed. What was so important about them, but before i could finish my thoughts a rough jerking brought me to my surroundings. My pod was breaking through space then gaining speed as i entered the atmosphere breaking through the stratosphere , hurtling towards the ground only stopping with a backbreaking impact sending sand flying into the air. Opening my pod i run over to the pod next to me like in the drills in basic training. As i arrive Jules falls out of his pod. Somehow in atmosphere his pod turned upside down which i found hysterical.

"Now if your done laughing we have to get in position for backup" he said in a joking manner as we walked to a three story building right next to the brutes makeshift strong hold. Not thinking i ask "hey Jules why is Tony so angry i haven't been on the squad for a while, but i know he isn't normally like that" Jules gave a shrug " Well your right he isn't normally like this but i let you in on something that vital asset is his girlfriend, she is his second in command your on the team to stay but you originally was her backup or her spot taker in more sense".

all i could say was a simple "oh" as Jules finished setting up a sniper rifle angled out a window. Suddenly our coms crackled to life as the Major told us to take out the jackals and he would take out the stalkers when that was completed we would infiltrate the chiefton's prison and quarters. We immediately got to work , i got the cross hairs on a jackals head and watched it explode as the round entered it. We made short work of the jackals and enough time remaining to see Tony use some unknown knife style on a brute finishing the move by ripping out the brutes spinal column making it fall to the grappled to the ground and joined Brute...no Tony in the strongholds court yard, Jules asks about Veranda only to get Tony hand him her tags and a voice letter, which he pockets quickly.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Tony's POV

We enter the building and head to the prisoner area. i stop in front of a door feeling her presence behind it, i opened the door and i drop to my knees. There was my girlfriend in the corner bound and gagged, and clothing ripped. i walk up to her and hold her head on my lap, She stirs slightly whimpering turns to me "help me, please help me" i look her over and notice her pants ripped in a specific place and covered in blood. I hold her up "it's alright baby i'm here i'll help you, just don't forget me please". I hold a magnum up to her head, i'm shaking wildly and can't bring myself to do it.

**Tony she is suffering what are you doing we have to get her to a medic**

I snap out of my daze i give her my last words before i never see her again "** I LOVE YOU** " i screamed and pulled the trigger and hugged her closer as she fell limp in my arms.

i lay down next to her and cry, caressing her face as my mind slips away into the void.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's POV

we waited outside until we heard a scream and a gunshot, rushing in i see Major laying down next to dead body. he was caressing her face and rambling like a mad man. I slowly walk over and asses the situation Major was holding a magnum and the victim was on the floor with a round in her head. I hear some of his delusional speech how he was sorry he wasn't here in time for his baby and how they will pay. he jumped up pushed me out of the way into Jules who was mourning Veranda and ran into the corridor. I chased after him but stopped when i heard a blood curling scream, i ran faster to the room the scream came from what i saw scared me to the bones the chiefton's head was ripped off still attached to the spine on the floor while major was still mutilating the chiefton's corpse one arm was gone a leg bent in a 180 degree angle and a knife protruding from the brutes covered groin. i look to the Major who poised one karambit to his neck, i tackle him to the floor and take away the knife. I stab him with a syringe filled with meds and wait for him to sleep

i touch my com " 709 we need a emergency medic pick up now"

" Copy that Hunter we are on our way"

I smile as i take of Majors helmet, He looks so peaceful sleeping. He looks free


	2. love songs have bitter endings

Tony's Pov

I wake up in my room look around and remember yesterday. I remember shooting her in the head. Ripping me from the memory I remind myself at least gave a quick ending to her torture. Now onto the first objective today destroy that blasted helmet. Turning around I grabbed the helmet and walked out of the room. "Hm someone must have put on the air conditioning its really drafty in here" throwing away that thought I crept to the firing range. Pressing various buttons on the wall a section jutted out. "The Demon is back and he is burning" I turn around and Jules is standing there holding Veranda's helmet, probably going to destroy it too. "Yeah and Tony I know your new official call sign is Demon but it's hard to believe when you are wearing your boxers with bones". I look down sure enough blue boxers with bones on them. "Ahem just out of curiosity who undressed me and changed my boxers" and out of my sanity I hoped it wasn't him or Selena. "Oh its simple Selena wouldn't leave your side she showered you and what not when you were asleep. Oh great now the new addition was doing what my girlfriend would do when I was passed out after missions.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's Pov

I feel so weird now like I'm a creeper because I saw Tony naked and the worst part was he was asleep. He had no consent in this situation at all. Walking to the firing range to vent out some anger and I'm angry because of my friends. Because of our teams' collateral death charge yep count it nine men of the squad died in orbit, and Veranda, no idea how she died on impact but oh well. So we had to go to the UNSC space station "_BITE THE BULLET"_ for a whole new squad. Well when my friends walked on the cruiser which is now their home too, they saw me bringing Tony to the showers. Now they are asking me "how muscular is he", "how big is his muscles" and the occasional "does he have a big dick" and that one set me off each time cause I felt awkward when I heard it. Oh well I walk in the firing range and what do I see Tony in a pair of baby blue bone decal boxers, in a strange way he made them surprisingly sexy. I walk back slowly to bump in to Samantha, Sam for short also a.k.a the big dick comment asker. She keeps walking forward and I count to three 1…2…3 "HOLY CRAP YOU ARE HOT" she runs back to me. "He I wearing boxers in the next room over and he is hot when he isn't in full armor and covered with blood". Shaking my head from her crazy ranting I go back to my room and sleep.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Tony's Pov

So far my day was pretty weird, I go to the firing range in my boxers, and some random recruit yelled I was hot and ran the corner, well probably to say my situation to everyone else she knew. I destroyed my old helmet to help forget about her, cause she actually carved such tiny details into it you couldn't see them without a magnifier. Oh well off to my room I guess. Walking in I move to a cd holder looking over the disks I pull out her favorite song Payphone by Maroon 5. I tear up and listen to the lyrics almost hearing her voice sing it.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?

Slamming my fist into the music player I think to myself it isn't too late to try. I pick up my karambits point them to my throat and pull across my neck. My vision became blurry and I heard her voice once more and I slipped away "Oh god Tony, Jules get in here call the medics"

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's Pov

I decided to talk to Tony with Jules as a relief effort to help him get over his girlfriend. I walk in and what I saw was horrifying, Tony on the floor and blood pooling under him I yell at Jules to get the medics when a bloodied hand touched my face "Connie I'm coming baby" Tony rasped and passed out. Minutes later the medics arrived and gave us a diagnosis of Tony's condition. "Well it would seem that he has a serious mental issue now, because of a loved one being killed by him his brain has gone into shock and is driving himself insane thus is trying to kill himself" the medic walked away. "Hey Jules who is Connie before he lost consciousness he said he's coming baby"

"Well she was his girlfriend; Connie was his second in command and a great CQB fighter. Everyone called them the knives duo, those karambits both of them used one Tony was the right Cone was the left. Used an ancient art called silat, very dangerous when two people are in perfect sync like that too bad she is dead". Jules walked away and settled to his room for the rest of the day, I had to visit the psycho in the hospital.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Tony's Pov

"Where am I?"

"In the medical ward you fuck face" looking up I see the angry face of Selena. Before I could say anything she slams her fist in the side of my face and she leaves.

**Say hello to the darkness again Tony **

_Shut up Christi _

**Good-bye. **

_**HOURS LATER **_

"Ow was I hit by a bus, Jesus Christ that hurts like a bitch" after my cursed rant of how much that hurt Jules entered the room

"Ha-ha Selena hit you good, ran out in tears though" Jules looked away from me like I was trash.

"Okay what happened to me", "well you have to ask Selena about that, in about two days cause of your injuries you almost cut out your jugulars ya crazy bastard". With that Jules left the room. Boy was it going to be a big two days for me.


	3. Hunting is a dangerous game

**I do not own the halo franchise or any of the characters from it I may use k**

**The oc's / Tony, Selena, Connie, Jules, and any other person that isn't in the halo games are mine**

**Yours truly**

**Italian Wolf**

Tony's pov

"Hey no... I can stand on my own, someone please get this useless thing away from me" I struggle to keep an alien away from me; Vergil I think was his name. "Stupid piece of alien…"

"Just let him help you or I will knock you to the ground" Selena's voice was commanding and in my weak condition I didn't want to find out if she would hold up to the threat. "I'm getting you out of here for some exercise" Letting the floating purple alien lift me up Selena grabs my arm forcing me to follow. Walking out the medical ward we walk towards the dorms. Selena walks up to my room and waits. Moving in front of her to see why she stopped I notice why she couldn't open it, it was locked. "Christi open door 666 on block H"

**What's the magic word? **

_Really are you this childish for an A.I_

**Say it or the door won't open **

_Fine…_

**Well **

_Ugh…please open door 666 on block H _

**Thank you I greatly appreciate your cooperation Master **

I wait as the door, hearing the sharp hiss as it slides open for me. I step to the side and Selena walks in I follow shortly after her.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's pov

When I walked into Tony's room I nearly fainted, I haven't paid attention to the walls last time I was here and I'm glad I didn't. On his wall was a display of alien skulls all of which are covenant. Next to the skulls were their helmets to show the status of his kills. He had at least ten elite spec ops skulls, eight major skulls, and four field major skulls, but the star of the collection was a shipmaster skull and helmet, on display next to it was a… a arbiter's energy sword! "I see you noticed my elite collection it was not easy to obtain all of these skulls especially that shipmaster...heh put up quite the fight gave me this {_lifting up his hospital gown he showed me a huge scar that went from his shoulder to his lower abdominals_} yeah he was my one of my greatest prides but this one is the one I nearly died getting"

he picked up the energy sword and walked over to another wall. He placed the sword in a holder and the wall shifted and moved revealing a full Sangheli skeleton with Arbiter armor next to it. "Yeah it took me years to make this collection but otherwise it was easy" he took the sword out of the holder and the door went back into place, he placed the sword back in the display case and walked over to yet another wall, this one surprisingly blank until he typed in a code weapons jutted out of the wall. It was a fucking armory! He had Katanas, tantos, karambits, push daggers, and throwing knives of every type, he could easily kill a Spartan with all this gear, but in the center of the armory was three ODST armor sets. All were a crimson color and had large tanks on their backs; next to each one was a case, probably holding more weapons.

He motions towards a hot pink case {_which I thought was really girly for one I nicknamed Demon}. _Walking towards the case I open it, its contents were a sniper and a pistol both were pink {_Why are these weapons pink, and why are they in his room?} _"Sorry if they're not your style they were Connie's favorite for hunting, well suit up". I was kinda surprised he was picking out activities for a day I planned.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Tony's pov

Sighing to myself I went over to my armory picked out two karambits, a push dagger, a tanto, and three bowie throwing knives, it's time to add to my collection of skulls. I look to Selena shrugging on Connie's camo pants and jacket. It is time for my wardrobe on this hunting trip, I press my hand on a holo panel and a work table juts out of the grey and tapestry lined walls. Looking over the equipment I take a stolen covenant cloaking system, a covenant wrist blade, and my own camo pants and jacket slipping everything on I wait for Selena and moments later we walked out the door to the pods

**Hours later **

I had finally spotted a small makeshift camp with animal skin tents that looked too elegant to be brutes or common elites, so that must mean someone of high value was there so this would be a very rewarding hunt. Selena and I waited until nightfall until our stealth assault on the covie camp. I look through my scope and see four guards keeping watch each facing a different direction North, South, East, and West. Selena took out the ones facing North and South, while I took out East and West. Looking over my kills I notice that they were at Minor ranks, completely useless in my collection.

Collecting my throwing knives I head to the closest tent to me. Heading inside I look around, there was only elite Minor ranks here, so again completely useless. After slitting all of their throats I exited the tent and entered another. Looking around to my surprise three elite ultras fast asleep on a bunk of furs sneaking over I pull out the tanto and cleanly decapitate them. Dropping their heads into the tank on my back I move onto the next tent. The rest of the tents held only food so I ran to the largest and most elegant tent in the camp. Sneaking inside I found a huge elite completely covered in ceremonial armor asleep unaware of my presence. Walking over I look for weak spots in the thick armor picking out the push dagger from my belt I plunge it into a slim opening near the jugular. Cutting through the tough skin I rip of his head and carefully put it in the tank. Snatching up his shoulder pads I put them in a bag; they could be a kick ass attachment to my armor. Walking out I scout out the tents Selena went through all of which were empty beds inside but no elites. Checking the lasts tent my body goes into pure shock. In front of me a bunch of Zealots were dead on the floor the survivor of this massacre picked up Selena by her throat and was getting ready to run her through with an energy sword. Throwing caution to the wind I pull out my karambits and jump in front of Selena. Faster than the eye could see the elite runs me through with the sword. My lungs scream and a burning pain enters my chest. Gripping the handles harder I plant each blade into the elite's throat tearing forward I fully rip out its throat. My vision swims as I fall to the floor, my breathing becomes labored and I see my old squads' faces. In the background I hear Selena scream at me and my world becomes dark.


	4. Nosebleed and lemon dreams

I do not own the halo franchise or any of the characters from it I may use k

The oc's / Tony, Selena, Connie, Jules, and any other person that isn't in the halo games are mine

Yours truly

Italian Wolf

**Half an hour later **

Selena's pov

Lugging Tony's limp and lifeless body into the med-evac pelican I gently place him on a stretcher and sit by his side. The engines roared to life and soared into the clouds. Hearing a knock on the cabin door I open it. A female medic walks in and starts removing his armor to look at his wound. "God Connie is gone and now I have to make sure he doesn't kill himself and watch after him now" the medic shakes her head and continues stitching and wrapping his wounds. "Excuse me do you know him" I ask with uncertainty.

"Know him of course I know him, he was dating my older sister Connie, he is such a dumbass what did he do this time?" she now has her attention on me examining me like a disease. "Well, um… he jumped in front of a Zealot for me, the Zealot stabbed him in the chest and Tony tore out it's throat before losing consciousness, is he okay?" She looked over to Tony then to me, "Yeah he will be fine that Zealot missed all of his major organs and his spine just take care of him okay, oh and don't put him in the medical ward he hates Vergil." Smiling she left the cabin and closed the door. Chasing after her I ask for her name, turns out she wasn't a medic at all she was ONI her name was Veronica or D.A.R.E as know by others. When I got back to the cabin I sat down next to Tony and quickly fell asleep.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Tony's pov

"Hugh…huh…aw hell what happened was I trampled by a hunter again?" Ignoring the sharp stinging pain in my chest region I literally crawl out of bed as soon as I hear my music playing. Walking to the door of my personal gym I listen. "Yep the music is coming from my gym go figure I left it on probably". Opening the door I waltzed inside opened my eyes and felt a nosebleed coming on I just walked in on Selena skinny dipping! "What the… huh" and I faint this day is wonderful isn't it

**Darkness again Tony have fun**

_Shut the hell up Christi, please_

**Okay I'll just haunt your subconscious mind**

_Why do I have the worst luck?_

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's pov

"What the… huh" hearing a thud I turn around and see Tony still as stone on the red tiled floor.

"Oh crap he just has the worst timing", getting out of the miniature pool I grab a towel wrap it around myself tightly and begin dragging Tony's body back to the room. Stopping in front of room 666 I take Tony's hand and press it against the manual lock. With a satisfying click the door unlocks and slides open for me. Dragging Tony in behind me I lift him up bridal style {_with much difficulty, at that} _and carry him over to his king sized cot, no let me rephrase that king sided bed. "Aggh…there you go big guy, you know I could use a nap too, I guess this bed is big enough for the both of us…hm" pushing Tony over a bit I lay down on the cushioned surface that feels like a cloud on my back. Quickly if not instantly I fall asleep on the bed.

**Selena's dream {has a lemon skip if u don't want to read}**

I walk down the corridors of my home away from home, the UNSC _**BITE THE BULLET**_. That's when I saw his face, perfectly sculpted like a god a few scars here and there, dark raven hair that shined in the lights that waved with every step he took, and those beautiful red eyes that put rubies to shame and so enticing that sent my skin tingling. Turning to a different corridor to keep from staring, a heavy weight slams me to the floor. "Hey guys what do we have here a beautiful young lady here, looks like we're having some fun tonight ". They rip my civilian blouse and my assailants inch closer in a last defense I scream "HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME" before my assailants expose me anymore a man jumps in front of me.

He slugs one man in the chest, locks one man's arm and throws him at another and knocks another man unconscious by putting him in a choke hold. The man turns around; it was the one I saw before! He hands me a sweatshirt, his sweat shirt, turns around for me to put it on and once I did he picks me up. He stops In front of a room opens the door and drops me on a bed. He turns around to leave before saying "You'll be fine here I be back later to check on you", "Wait…can you stay with me "I stammered still scared. He slowly turns around and sits down on the floor crossing his legs. Making a bold move I get off the bed and sit on his lap. "I want to repay you for saving me" before he could answer I press my lips against his. It was everything I imagined it would be, his lips like smooth velvet and the inside of his mouth tastes of strawberries, we pull apart for air after our passionate kiss.

Taking his hand I lead him over to the bed. Pushing him onto it I straddle him and grind my hips in such pleasurable way he groaned for me to keep going. He flips me over and starts stripping me, taking off his sweatshirt, my ruined blouse, my c cup bra and lastly my panties. His eyes rake over my body with lust. I get up and slip him out of his shirt, camo pants, and slowly strip him of his boxers. My eyes travel his body from his face to abs to his man part. He lies down on the bed as I position myself over him. Without thinking I say his name only to have my dream interrupted. "**Selena what the hell are you doing in my bed and why are you naked...oh sweet Jesus smokin what is up with today *thud* **

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Tony's pov

Well recap of today

I wake up and head to my gym

See Selena skinny dipping in my mini pool

Get a nosebleed and faint

Wake up in my bed with a asleep, naked, and sexually aroused Selena in my bed

Scream **oh sweet Jesus smokin what is up with today **and faint

And end with a recap.

"Okay Selena can you tell me what happened today cause sure as hell I don't". "Well what you said was correct and you may be fainting because of your injuries". "You know what Selena I'm ending this conversation now just please get out". Turning around I go to my worktable and start cleaning the skulls from yesterday.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter a shout out to **TheGothPrincess **who has been giving me great feedback on this fanfic **

**Yours truly **

_**Italian Wolf **_


	5. Metal arm and a man called Blood Wolf ?

**I do not own the halo****franchise****or any of the characters from it I may use k**

**The oc's / Tony, Selena, Connie, Jules, and any other person that isn't in the halo games are mine**

**Yours truly**

**Italian Wolf**

Tony's POV

I decided to head to earth and see my family and inform them on the recent happenings. Walking down the cobblestone streets of Italy I wait.

"Thank you for stopping Tony I can't wait to meet your teacher she must have been amazing" Selena droned on about how amazing my teacher is.

How unfortunate for me is that when teacher finds out Connie is dead she will kill me, remembering her promise if that ever happened {**if she ever dies I swear I will find you rip your insides out and make your body shark bait understood}. **This is going to be a dangerous trip indeed. I wanted to see an old childhood friend that was recently discharged from the military for medical reasons. Stopping in front of his door I knock on it, ignoring Selena's questions I wait for him to open the door. The old oak door screeches open on rusting iron hinges and standing there is my old friend Kory.

"Still getting used to the prosthetic arm Kory?" I ask in a simple tone. With his usual stoic tone he replies to me "Yeah well it takes a while to get used to, Oh where are my manners come in bring the pretty lady too."

"So how's your wife doing Kory haven't heard from her for a while."

"Uh Tony she is dead now, and because Connie isn't with you that means your'e gonna die, so please leave before teacher tries to kill me too" I was surprised that my friend told me to leave but before I left he said to me that if I ever needed a combat prosthetic I should go to a place down the road. Walking Selena to an Japanese I enter.

"Um… teacher you here." I waited a couple seconds turned around and knocked Selena to the floor with me. The whistling sound of a dart was heard and imbedded itself in the wall were I was standing.

"God damned it I missed you again, you know one day I'll get you with that dart" My teacher walks up and pulls the golden dart with ease and puts it in her pocket. "Well Tony what do you need" "well um teacher promise you won't kill me in my sleep?" "Okay fine" "Well um… Connie died three weeks ago; she was captured and…brutally killed by brutes."

"Oh come here my son I feel so bad for you, she was a wonderful woman" teacher pulls me into an oddly uncharacteristic hug and holds me for a while. Then I figured out why she hugged me, she took out a knife and stabbed into my shoulder and pulled it out. I screamed in pain and held my right arm "God damn it, Selena get out of her this might be unpleasant to watch" I pulled myself off the floor and face my teacher.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Selena's POV

I listened to Tony's advice, as I walk out I hear a female scream. Staying outside I sit down on the sidewalk. Then some random guy walks up to me "Ah what is such a pretty lady doing here alone". "Oh I'm not alone I'm waiting for Tony Onyx he is in that dojo"

the man backs up in horror "il lupo sangue è qui nascondere" {_for those who don't know Italian he said The blood wolf is here hide}_ he starts screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I wonder what his problem was" suddenly the wall next to me blows up as Tony goes flying through the hole and hits the side of a house.

"Now let's bring him inside to his room" teacher starts dragging Tony into the dojo like he weighs nothing. "Um what happened?"

I suddenly noticed Tony's right arm missing. "Oh my god Tony are you there listen to me" I start tearing up. I noticed something, I'm starting to love Tony it is the only way I'm caring this much about him.

"Oh he is fine don't baby him" from the dojo his teacher emerges, bring him inside he will be fine. I follow her down a hallway and she opens a door that was decorated with gold inlays and what seemed to be knife marks. Inside the room weaponry lined the walls and various metal masks were displayed.

"See, my son loves his weapons. So did he finish his Elite collection or did he fail at that too?" Tony's so called mother turns to me and I finally got a good look at her. She was tall, had lightly tanned skin, and black thin dreadlocks. Her eyes weren't red like Tony's though which confused me just a little.

"Well follow me, so how has my son been treating you Selena was it?" she looks at me again with distaste. She continues walking until we get to a kitchen

"Yes that's my name, and it should be the other way around I guess I annoy him sometimes, I went on one of his hunting trips and he saved my life by almost sacrificing his own. His mother actually looked dissapionted at that fact " "He would have done me a favor if he had, huh ever since he failed that army experiment he has disappointed me to no amends." after a while I was starting to get tired of her crap so I got up and knocked her out with a move Tony taught me. I walk to Tony's room put him over my shoulder and went to the shop down the road like his friend said. As I walk in a girl in oil and greased stained clothing walked up to us and guided Tony onto a stretcher.

"So what kind of arm do you want him outfitted with?" The woman asked from behind the counter. She looked at tony and did a double take "What the hell happened to him"

"Well his teacher cut off his arm" "oh you mean Tayio Onyx, oh she is a real bitch, hates failures" the women looked at me and motioned to a holopad. I picked out a default prosthetic for Tony and I also ordered a samurai styled prosthetic as a surprise gift {_the look for the prosthetic looks like the one in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood that Ed has only with a hayabusa shoulder plate}. _"All right it will take him a year at least to learn how to use it and fight."

"All right I will do my best to teach him."I smiled at the kind lady and carried Tony outside and started the long hike to the orbital elevator.

**Yeah i know short chapter im just a little busy with school and all so like review tell your friends thanks **

**p.s any ideas pm me i will always be on after 3:30 thats when i get out of school**


End file.
